percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintus Wayne
Quintus Wayne is the life long bestfriend of Silas Corvin and is the lagacy of Apollo. Quintus is one of the main characters of The Corvin Series. Appearence Quintus has brown hair with grean eye, he posses a slight muscular build. Background Quintus was born to Mr and Mrs. Wayne a very wealthy family who's personal lawyer is Ms. Corvin. Him and Silas met through their parents at, they been friendds since age 7. The Corvin Series Storm Bringer Quintus was walking with Silas on Miami beach when they saw Mr. Herb. He noted Mr. Herb was acting more strange than usual. He told Silas about his vision about Silas mother and home being burned, they continued in and hoped for the worse. They got there and the worse came true. After watching his friend get beat by a Cyclops, he smacked the creature with a burning chair temporarily blinding it. When the creature recovered Mr. Herb gave them a silver drachma and a magic seed. The Cyclops killed Mr. Herb who was actually a satyr and the house fell on them. They woke up on a raft made out of sticks and he noticed a glowing trident was hovering over Silas's head they later realize they were in New York. They found themselves at the shores of Camp Half - Blood meet by multiple campers. They meet Chiron at the Big House and told him what happen. They were accepted into camp and he learned he was a descendant of the god Apollo. Battle with the Automatons He was first seen at the Big House with cabin heads and other demigods about the automaton attack. He is put on a team with Boyd and Nico. When approached by the automaton about destroying demigods he stated that he was a legacy. The automaton didn't care and proceeded to attack them. He told Boyd to use one of their battle tactics and it was done to perfection. He watched in amazement of how Nico and Boyd defeated the machine, he later leaves with them to go find the others. When they reached the others he used his whip to cover the machine in flames. After the automatons was beaten, he and Claudia joined Silas and Emiley on the beach. Tower Of The Gods He is only seen in the dreams of Silas and Claudia. In Silas dream he looked like he was chained to something and he was trying to speak Silas' name. He is later mentioned in a conversation between Boyd and Silas about his dream. It was later revealed that Triton captured and hid him. The Dark Storm Awakening He is mentioned by Claudia when she tells the orthers that she was going to speak to Racheal about him. He is latered mentioned by Oceanus as a way to lure them to Tartarus. He is freed from his prison in Tartarus by Alexia, Claudia, and Silas. He tells the thers that they need to free Triton as well. After telling everybody that they can still escape Tartarus despite the odds against them they race to the exit. While on a bridge towards the exit they were being chased down by a large group of Makhai. Quintus used his whip to destroy the bridge and the Makhai with it. One of the Makhai grapped his ankle and attempted to bring him down as well. Before ge could fall he was caught by Claudia who was caught by Silas and who was caught by Miles. Seeing that they would all die if someone didn't let go, Quintus told his friends goodbye and told Claudia he loved her and fell into the darkness below. Relationships *Silas Corvin - Bestfriend Miles Westen - Friend Juan Fuartez - Ally *Claudia Blake - Girlfriend Alexia Branson - Friend Lucas Marx - Ally *Boyd Raith - Friend Clint Chaser - Friend *Emiley Fawn - Friend Katerina Lutz - Friend Magical Items *'Inferno Whip' - He has a whip that can burn its enemies. *'Sun Medallion '- This medallion can create an extremely powerful light by absorbing solar energy. Abilities *'Precognition' - As a legacy of Apollo he can see parts of the future. *'Skilled Archer' - He has shown to be a skilled archer, perhaps due to his lineage through Apollo. Skilledffnn Underline H Category:Legacy Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:The Corvin Series Category:Storm Bringer Category:Battle with the Automatons Category:The Dark Storm Awakening Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe